Life is but a word You see it everywhere
by AssassinPerson
Summary: So generally, God gets bored one day and makes all of the Fandom Universes collide. There are some characters who are cool with it while others aren't so sure, I wouldn't be so sure either if I was most of them. There is no major swearing but there is some fighting every so often, something which is common among the characters really. ENJOY THIS CRAZY THING I MADE! :D
1. Fandoms, Characters and Planning!

**Me: I know that one day, I will regret this a lot. That will happen soon, I know that. It will feature fighting... Characters getting drunk... People being killed (maybe)... It will be really, really strange and I have no idea what is happening in the stuff that I am writing for it. But I do know something, it makes zero sense what-so-ever. ENJOY AND YOU CAN GIVE ME ANY IDEAS THAT YOU WANT TO GIVE ME! IDEAS MAY MAKE THIS STORY BECOME BETTER THEN IT WOULD BE BEFORE! :D**

 **FANDOMS AND STUFF:** **  
**Sonic the Hedgehog  
Supernatural  
Mario  
Legend of Zelda  
Mega Man  
Doctor Who  
Sherlock  
Merlin  
Marvel Universe  
DC Universe  
The Lego Movie  
Black Rock Shooter  
Five Nights at Freddy's  
Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
Harry Potter  
Metal Gear Solid  
Pokemon  
Minecraft  
Pacman  
Fire Emblem  
Super Smash  
Kid Icarus  
Portal  
Vocaloid  
QI  
Tellytubbies  
Random Bands  
Destiny

 **MORE CAN BE ADDED UPON REQUEST! THIS IS ALL CONFUSING THOUGH! RESEARCH ANYTHING IF YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT PLEASE GUYS!**

 **CHARACTERS:  
Sonic the Hedgehog**  
Rouge the Bat  
Knuckles the Echidna  
 **Castiel**  
 **Peach**  
 **Bowser**  
 **Groudon**  
 **Mario**  
 **Chell**  
Loki  
 **The Doctor**  
Sherlock  
Sam Winchester  
Dean Winchester  
 **Link**  
 **Iron Man**  
 **Mega Man**  
 **Zelda**  
 **Pacman**  
 **Snake**  
 **Miku**  
 **Rin**  
 **Len**  
 **Kaito**  
John Winchester  
John Watson  
(Toy) Chica  
Female Robin  
Male Robin  
Merlin  
 **Tabuu**  
 **Pit**  
 **Emmet**  
 **Robot DJ's**  
 **Black Rock Shooter**  
 **Hero Brine**  
 **Lucifer**  
 **Daniel Rosenfield (C418)**  
 **Waluigi**  
 **Batman**  
 **Good Cop** /Bad Cop  
Lord Business/President Business  
 **Steven Fry**  
Alan Davies  
Wario  
Luigi  
(Toy) Freddy  
 **Golden Freddy**  
(Toy) Bonnie  
(Toy) Foxy  
Springtrap  
 **Thor**  
Benny  
 **Vitruvius**  
 **Kyogre**  
Bowser Jr  
Wyldstyle  
Eggman  
 **GLaDOS (Voice Only)**  
 **Human Wheatly (Meep)**  
 **Human GLaDOS (Meep)**  
Tails the Fox  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Notch  
Steve  
The Master (John Simm)  
The Ender Dragon  
 **Raphael  
** Michael  
Gabriel  
Crowley  
Bobby  
Tellytubby Po  
Tellytubby La La  
Tellytubby Dipsy  
Tellytubby Tinkie Winkie  
The Hulk  
Captain America  
Hawkeye  
Black Widow  
 **Imagine Dragons (Dan and Dan and Daniel and Ben)**  
OC's  
 _Ender NightBlade (OC)_

 **CHARACTERS WHO I HAVEN'T INCLUDED IN THE LIST CAN BE REQUESTED IF THE FANDOM IS INCLUDED! DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT ANYTHING AND I KNOW THAT DANIEL ROSENFIELD IS A REAL GUY, HE MADE THE MUSIC IN MINECRAFT AND HERO BRINE IS MEAN TO HIM! ALSO, HERO BRINE GETS DRUNK AT AN AWESOME DANCE PARTY! NO MORE SPOILERS GUYS!**

 **Any characters who get added upon request by other people will be in** ** _Italics_** **. Letting all of you awesome guys know now! :D**


	2. Simple Beginnings

**Me: This is the prolouge because it explains some stuff to you guys and if you have a better idea for the title then please put it in the Reviews! I really don't like the title, it is too long and really annoying to type at times. ENJOY READING THE STUFF BEFORE OTHER STUFF HAPPENS AND EVERYONE GETS DRUNK! :D**

It all started with God. A single being who was bored again. He did creatre many worlds, all of them had been amazing until something bad happened and he was forced to sort it out before leaving it to deal with stuff itself. Most of them worked and there were only rare cases when a world would fail and all life would be lost. God hated Earth the most, all of us humans thought that we created everything. And yes, this is outr Earth that I am talking about. The one where we all live, with people ''creating'' things that already did exist long before then. This is the reason why the Doctor and Sherlock don't meet up, the reason why the Avengers don't suddenly find Sam and Dean when they are doing some Hunting. The whole reason why Sherlock doesn't see Harry going to Hogwarts at all. Different universes, different times.

I don't want to bore you all with silly little details which we could do without though, that would be bad. Each world has its own timeline, this is totally its own and rules a lot of things in the universe that it belongs to. Very rarely, though, some Universes have a chance of joining up with another Universe to create a crossover, any number of Universes can collide and not just two. This will be set in a time when other Universes collide, that is something to remember. Out setting shall be a green field, not touched by war or battles. Or maybe it has been, I can't remember. Now for the main characters of that would, we need them as well! So then, a blue hedgehog runs though the field. Followed by a yellow fox and a white cat. The three are friends of course, they always have been friends. Now that you know a little bit about our characters, I will see you next time. Please don't fret, I shall always be here. And you can Follow or Favorite this so then you know when I update this! Reviewing can also help, you might get told by me something that will happen next. Enjoy anyway

 **Me: Yeah, yeah. Bye Narrator who thinks that they are cooler than me. Enjoy this and please R &R for information about stuff! If you ask for Fandoms and/or Characters to be included then I will let you know a little bit on where I may include them, there are a lot of characters that I haven't spoken about yet you know. SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :D**


	3. The Starting Point

**Me: Chapter 1 finally guys! Like, the real chapter one. R &R and please enjoy! OC's are allowed as long as you don't mind them becoming a little bit OOC, something which is common for me to do if I am really, really bored and want something to be done. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TO MAKE THE TITLE BETTER GUYS! :D**

The Hedgehog stops running all of a sudden, no-one knows why yet, and he turns to his two friends "What now guys? We beat Eggman again and we can't go running all day, it gets boring after a while" the Cat smiles and shrugs. The Fox looks around for a bit "I'm not sure Sonic... It seems awfully quiet today" he says and Sonic, the Hedgehog, nods in response.  
"Yeah, I know Tails. Thinking about it, you seen the others recently?" Sonic asks the two.  
"They might be at Creator City, Sonic. But that is ages away now... We could use Chaos Control though!" the female cat says, glancing at Tails. Sonic sighs "OK then Colourless, you might as well get us over there. You ready Tails?" the hedgehog had a confidence in his voice. "Sure I am! Maybe I could see my sister again" Tails says, he was young but also very clever. Colourless, the cat, gave a nod and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" and the three vanish all of a sudden.

It was unusually quiet in Creator City, something which a black fox noticed. As soon as she saw the three teleport in, she ran over to them "Sonic! Trouble! We need help!" she yells to them. Sonic looks over to her  
"Yeah, what is it Night? Why is it so quiet? Where is everyone?"  
"Inside. This strange guy appeared and he was scary! He was human as well. He isn't here though, he left Creator City to look around. Please find him!" Night tells her blue friend. Sonic nodded and was about to set off unill Colourless says  
"Sonic, wait! I will come with you. Tails, stay here please" the fox nods and the two watch as the others run off and leave white and blue streaks behind them . Tails sighs "Good luck Sonic..." he mutters, his older sister taking him back to where they both lived. She was sure that Sonic would be OK, he has done enough fighting in his life. Colourless would also be OK as well and is the perfect guardian for Sonic, she was an Angel Cat after all.

Sonic and Colourless stop after a while, they had somehow gotten lost. They knew that they were somewhere in the world, yet this wasn't somewhere on Mobius. Colourless glares at the sky "I really hate you right now God, why are you doing this to me?" she says to God who was just watching them silently. Sonic taps his friend on the arm and points to a person who looked like they were confused, and both Mobians walk over "Hello? You OK?" Colourless asks. He looks at her and Sonic, wondering what they were "I would be better if Sam and Dean would call me, they just went missing. Who are you?" Sonic was now wondering who Sam and Dean were "Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. That girl there is Colourless the Angel Cat, she is my friend. Who are you?"  
"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. You can't be an Angel, I've never seen you before" he pokes Colourless who didn't react to this "Well I am an Angel, Castiel. If you are really an Angel then where are your wings?" she says, not believing that Castiel was an Angel at all. "Here are my Wings..." the Angel responded as his wings seem to apear as dark shadows on the buildings behind him, making Colourless faint which was confusing to him "Angels don't usually faint..." he mutters and points at her. Sonic shrugs and says "In my world, Colourless is like normal to us. She does stuff like any Mobian would. Eat, drink, have emotions. Sleeping is impossible for her though, don't ask me why though" he explains to the confused Castiel who still didn't know about other creatures like the Mobians "What world are you from, Castiel?" Sonic then asks the Angel "I am from Earth. Why?" and the two talk for a while.

Colourless finally opens her eyes, Castiel was poking her again. When he saw her annoyed expression he stops and walks away, keeping his distance just in case she tried to kill him. Sonic shrugs "Sorry Colourless, he insisted on doing that. I would have stopped him but it was kind of funny, sorry again" she wasn't amused. Colourless looked between the hedgehog and the Angel before saying "I am going back to Creator City now. See you if you decide to return as well" and the cat shrugs before yelling "CHAOS CONTROL!" and teleporting away again. Sonic grabs Castiel's hand and starts running back to Creator City again, his speed confused the Angel greatly "I'm faster then the Speed of Sound. We should be there shortly!" he explains to the Angel was was now less confused at this strange world.

At Creator City, Colourless was sat on the roof of a tall building. She watched as Sonic came into view with a confused Angel being dragged along by him, this made her even more annoyed. Night came up to sit with Colourless "Sonic is friends with an Angel called Castiel, I don't like him that much though..." she says to Night and a few moments of silence followed this statement. "I guess I'm gonna have to find out why Sonic likes him then!" the fox finally answers as she jumps down the building, landing neatly as Sonic almost crashes into her "Oh! Night! This is Castiel, an Angel. I was going to show him around but you could help if you wanted to. I'm sure that Castiel wouldn't mind!"  
"I guess that would be nice. What are you?" Castiel then pokes Night and she says  
"I am a fox, names Night. Nice to meet you Casitel" and she holds her hand out for him to shake which he does  
"I thought you would have a different greeting which isn't a handshake" he admits. Night laughs slightly and says  
"There are multiple greeting actually. In Creator City, we usually do a handshake. There is an army though if you are interested. We better show you around Creator City first though!" and the two show Castiel around the large City, teaching him stuff and taking his mind off finding Sam and Dean first.

 **Me: This is long. And was boring to write. ENJOY THOUGH! More later, when I am able to write it up. Please enjoy and you can request for OC's to be in if you want! SEE YOU LATER! :D**


	4. The Awesome Dance Party

**Me: This is the second chapter and probably one of my most favorite chapters! It involves so many Characters getting together in one place and most of them are being forced to dance. It is mega crazy and I hope you enjoy it! If not then I will be sad. PLEASE R &R AND GIVE ANY TITLE IDEAS TO ME THROUGH REVIEWING AS WELL PLEASE! :D**

Other places were in similar situations. Peach had beek kidnapped by Bowser who had somehow been kidnapped by Groudon. Mario was exploring with Chell. Knuckles and Rouge were chasing down Loki who had taken a gem that they had found. The Doctor was learning Magic in Hogwarts. Sherlock found himself in America and was being spoken to by Sam and Dean. Link was setting off to find the other Avengers with Iron Man. Heck, even Mega Man was having a party with Zelda, Peach and other people. Pacman was driving a car while being chased by the Police. Snake was wondering what the TARDIS was. Miku, Rin, Len and Kaito were also learning Magic in Hogwarts which was confusing. Two guys called John were fighting, one was British and one was American. Chica even became a Magical Girl! Or would that be Magical Chicken? Either way, she now does fighting. There was chaos everywhere, and no-one knew what to do. Female Robin and Male Robin were in Camelot, being spoken to by Merlin who let them know that magic needs to be secretly used or else they would be killed.

Tabuu was very confused. There were so many worlds together but he didn't know which one to go after first. Pit then hits him with an Arrow before returning to the Awesome Dance Party which only ever played the song ''Everything is Awesome'' due to a request from Emmet which was to a few Robot DJ's who only had that song on their iPod anyway. Everyone sang along to the song, Mega Man was being happy as this was the best Dance Party that he had ever been to. Zelda and Peach also liked the song a lot and both brought iPods which only had that song on. Black Rock Shooter didn't want to join at first but Emmet forced her to, and she was now also enjoying herself. It was very, very crazy in general. Hero Brine and Lucifer then walk into the room and the party still goes on, yet Emmet forces them to join as well because he is probaby drunk. After a while, Hero Brine decides "I will request for this song to be in Minecraft! Screw that German Guy who does the music usually!" and he gets an iPod while Daniel Rosenfield was being sad in the corner because Hero Brine was mean to him. Lucifer also gets an iPod because he could annoy Sam and Dean with it but he dances first, this is an Awesome Dance Party after all.

Someone walks outside the building and looked at it, wondering what the heck was even happening. A drunk Waluigi comes and and when he sees the person, he pushes them into the building. The person watches as Emmet comes over "Hi there! Join the party Batman!" he says and is now forcing Batman, who was very serious, to join the party. After a while, Batman is also drunk and dancing. It was the strangest party you could ever see, but at morning it would get worse as everyone who got drunk would have hangovers and would also have a migrane. Waluigi then throws a bottle of wine to Emmet who misses and it hits Mega Man instead. After a short while, a fight breaks out but no-one dies because they are all drunk and ''Everything is Awesome'' was still playing. Fun times indeed. XD

Now lets go to a Science Laboratry which is located mostly underground, not lying guys! A man in red was jumping about while a woman in orange made portals so the two could complete some strange mazes, they were Mario the Plumber and Chell the Test Subject. Mario and Chell finally stop again, looking around the place and to stop and talk "How long left?" Mario asks and Chell just shrugs. The female had been here for quite a while and when Mario just seemed to appear, she had to help him. Nither of them had any idea of how Mario got there until Mario suggested that the two Universes had collided much like how it did in Super Smash and Chell said that it was possible, one of the first times that she spoke in ages. Back to now and it wasn't very good for either of them, there were Turrets everywhere who seemed to be crazy about something. The two looked around the room and saw another person holding onto the side which coud be Portaled, this gave Chell an idea as she fires a Portal on said wall as well as a Portal on the floor close to where she was.

It was some time begore Chell convinced the person to actually go through the Portal and that they would be safe, Mario had to help as well because the person wouldn't fully believe Chell when she said that she was good. Anyways, the person revealed themself to be Good Cop and he uses his lazer to take out the Turrets and the three continue on to find the exit of the Research Facility until they find themselves in a room which seems to be a mix of somewhere from the Portal Universe and someone from the Mario Universe. "This is crazy! Even more crazy then the effects of the Mushrooms from my Universe!" Mario says, they all look around and then Groudon apears with Bowser in its hand "Well, Bowser finally got kidnapped by someone" the Plumber comments and the other two were confused "You know him?" Good Cop asks and Mario just gives a humble not in responce. "Crazy times. Mario says that our Universes have collided. This kind-of proves it" Chell says as Kyogre suddenly appears and starts fighting with Groudon. Bowser escapes and runs over the the three good characters "Man that thing is crazy! I lost Peach as well because of it" he says and Good Cop was still confused, he was wondering what Bowser was "What the heck are you?" he asks Bowser who looks at him. "I'm Bowser, Kind of the Koopers. Why do you asks Mr... Who ever you are" he says, not really wanting to do many introductions but it happened anyway "I am Good Cop, from Bricksburg. That woman there is Chell, from somewhere. I only know her name" he shrugs and Chell gives a small laugh  
"I don't know where I am from either, don't worry about it. That happens when you have been stuck in a Science Laboratry as a Test Subject with a crazy evil robot who wants to kill you as well as a midget robot core as your only friend. Story of my life really. Try to escape Lab, almost get killed by a crazy robot, be forced to do stuff to escape that damn place, find myself back there AGAIN" the female wasn't expecting what was going to happen next. "I see, the tests haven't killed you yet. And there is no way for you to finish them and find me anymore, it was destroyed. I would say sorry but I'm not really sorry" Chell's face shown shock as she had forgotten that she never spoke in the Test Chambers before "I forgot about you! Sorry about that GLaDOS" Chell says and laughs nervously. Then she remembers that she couldn't be killed by GLaDOS where she was so she gave a more confident smile.

 **Me: And so, another thrilling conclusion to a chapter in a place that we may never see again for a while! I hope you enjoyed this! Next will be a special Bonus Chapter which is tecnically the starting point for two stories which follow a similar story line but with different characters, that will be up some time after this so enjoy! And then it will go back to this where you will see what is happening at... HOGWARTS! Please enjoy this guys :3**


	5. THE BONUS CHAPTER!

Start New Game?  
 _YES_  
NO

Start New Game?  
 _ **YES**_  
NO

Game Start.  
Select Character.  
 _EMPTY_  
EMPTY  
Make New

Select Character.  
EMPTY  
 _EMPTY_  
Make New

Select Character.  
EMPTY  
EMPTY  
 _Make New_

Select Character.  
EMPTY  
EMPTY  
 _ **Make New**_

Select Hair Colour&Style  
(Your Hair Colour)  
(Your Hair Style)  
 _ **CONFIRM**_

Select Eye Colour&Shape  
(Your Eye Colour)  
(Your Eye Shape)  
 _ **CONFIRM** _

Select Gender  
(Your Gender)  
 _ **CONFIRM**_

Select Side  
 _HERO_  
DARK

Select Side  
HERO  
 _DARK_

Select Side  
 _HERO  
_ DARK

You look at the two options, unsure of what to do. Which side do you pick? Which ever one you do pick will change the whole game. So what are you going to do now? It is the only way you can continue the game and the characters will also change their attitude towards you depending on what side you pick. So how do YOU want the game to play out? Will you be a Hero and save the World or a Villain and rule the World?

 **The whole game will run smoothly, you will feel so into it as you go on. I wonder if you will make the correct choice and finish the game as it should be finished though. I guess I will find this out when you start it though...**


	6. Hog-weirds!

**Me: The Bonus Chapter is leading into TWO Fanfictions which I will write, the Hero one shall be first as that is the one I started writing. As I have said, both follow similar storylines but have different events. They will also have different character friendships and maybe also some romance :3 There are gonna be different things and you get to decide what way it goes by putting an option answer in the Reviews of the current Chapter! OC's are also allowed in that one as well, it only needs you to request for them to be in and the main person is actually you but in different styles depending on the world that you are in. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ABOUT HOGWARTS AND THE OTHER STORY WHEN IT IS UP! :D**

At Hogwarts, all was confusing. Like, confusing as hell. The Doctor was with some of his new friends who were also known as Miku, Rin, Steven Fry and Golden Freddy. He didn't like Kaito or Len that much because they both annoyed him greatly. Golden Freddy watches as Kaito and Len go around with two others who were the humanized versions of GLaDOS and Wheatly who didn't even belong in the UK. They were all going to their next lesson which I can't be bothered to describe or even name because I am lazy but you lot should know that by now. "This is a very good day for all of us!" the OOC Steven Fry says to his friends who were amazing  
"Course it is! I'm so happy, I could sing!" Hatsune Miku says with the sing-song tone she usually has in her voice, they all had good lessons "I wonder how my brother is doing... HEY! LEN!" Rin says/yells as she runs over to Len so the two could talk. The Doctor sighs "Sometimes I wonder if I really do fit in around here, same for you guys. I mean, why would some happy singing people or a gold, robotic bear fit in around totally normal witches and wizards which is what we aparently are now." Golden Freddy shrugs  
"I guess we better make the most of it" he says, it is clear that the Doctor fixed his voice box somehow. Rin runs back over, a smile on her face "Guess what!"  
"What?" Steven Fry asks  
"Yes Rin?" Golden Freddy asks  
"Tell us please!" Miku says  
"What is it this time?" The Doctor asks  
"We have the great wizard Vitruvius next lesson! I can't wait!" Rin was really excited because Vitruvius might be blind but he was one of the best wizards in the World. Gandalf was amazing but not as good as Vitruvius who was also a Master Builder but no-one cares about that apart from Emmet who was partying still and who was also drunk right now. So anyway, the people were in a Lesson which Vitruvius teaches. He looks (?) around at the class which he was teaching "OK then, so what have you been doing already?" he asks  
"Umm... Sir. This is our first lesson..." Steven Fry says and Vitruvius has a blank face for a second like usual before saying 'Oh. OK then. Today we will be learning... Something"

Today, you will be learning how to see!" a character yells. This was Lucifer, who wanted to be very annoying. And for some reason it works. "Wait, really? You can make me see again? Who are you anyway?" multiple people were laughing while some just stayed silent. Lucifer responds "My name is Lucifer, I'm an Archangel. And I'm also known as the Devil. I'm here because I'm hiding from my annoying brother, Michael. We hate each other you see and we are meant to be fighting and the Apocalypse is meant to be going on but I don't want to destroy the world you see." and because people are strange, some were crying because of how sad his story was. And then they realize that he wasn't lying but cry anyway. Golden Freddy couldn't cry though, so he wondered what everyone else was doing. Poor Golden Freddy, at least you aren't being beaten up right now like I could make happen if I was super cruel.

 **Me: This was a pain to finish but OK! I just decided to add Lucifer in because he is Awesome and who wouldn't cry at his sad story? Meanwhile, Vitruvius is still confused and probably wants to go back to the world he came from.**


	7. An Epic Dance Off in New York

**Me: Because Writers Block, Life and Annoying Stuff happened, this is later then I would have liked it to be. But anyway, enjoy what you can! Yeah, it was annoying because I wrote quite a bit up, and it was really cool, but it didn't save and so I lost all that I had written! So I am writing this up again, but it isn't as good as it used to be, sorry guys. D:**

Link looked at the person walking next to him, he had appeared in New York one day and this person decided that he could help him find his friends who had apparantly gone missing. The green Hyrulian sighs "So, what do your friends look like again? If you let me know then we can go seperate ways and maybe then we can find them easier!" he suggests, because he was quite proud of his ideas. And this strange City seemed like a good place for him to have an adventure since there were so many things here that he didn't know the names of. And then he would be able to learn and when he gets back home, he would tell everyone about his adventure and what he had found. "One is a guy who is skilled with a Bow and Arrow, one is a woman who can use Guns, one is a guy who can become big and angry and green, one is a guy who represents America and has a shield, and one is a God of Thunder. If you want to contact me, then use this" he gives Link a walkie-talkie like thing  
"What the heck is this?"  
"It is a communicatior. You can use it to talk to me."  
"OK then. See you later Iron Man!" Link says, and the two walk sepperate ways to try and find the other Superheroes who had decided that wondering off would be fun. "Wait... I forgot to ask for their names! Damn... Now I won't know what they are called..." the green Hero says to himself, Sword in his hand now.

Link had been walking for a while, until someone suddenly says "How sweet, someone is dressing up as a character again. And what a realistic Sword you have, but it can't be a real one because it is illigal to have a real sword with you. Where are your parents, you should really leave them you know" it was deffinately a female, one of the unnamed ones who aren't that important but they do get lines because without them the plot may not be able to go on anymore _"Wait, did she just say that I should be with my parents? And that I was SWEET? I will show her, just she waits."_ Link thinks as he swiftly turns around "I'm sorry madam, but I am looking for my parents right now. I know they were here somewhere, but they left me so I might have been abandoned by them. But if you see me without my parents again, you will know that I am certainly lost and not just wondering off on my own like I shouldn't be. And of course this is a fake sword, because breaking the Law is Bad!" he says, wishing that he wasn't Toon Link right now, because apparantly both are the same person. So midget Link walks on, really hating the woman and wondering why she said that to him in the first place and wondering why he had just said what he said without any thought about what he was saying. He stops at a road, waiting with other people to cross it. Suddenly, a car zooms past at speeds that are rather fast, it had a strange-looking person who was yellow and didn't look like a normal human which Link thought was strange. Suddenly, police cars also zoom past and the front one had a police guy stood on the front of it with his black cape flying back in the wind from the speed. His hair was a light-ginger colour, his eyes were quite a bright blue, and he seemed to have a fixed serious face, but that might be because he likes being serious. The man on the car yells "PAC MAN, GET BACK HERE! STOP SPEEDING OR ELSE WE WILL HAVE TO THROW YOU IN PRISON FOREVER!" with his British voice, which was strange because he was in America, not Britain. He glances at the other Police Cars, Police Motorbikes and a Police Speedboat -that was on land for some reason- and nodded towards the car that Pac Man was in "Lets get the Packle Man!" he yells to them, and they all yell "Yes, Manager!" at the same time as they go zoom after the Car that Pac Man was in. "Silly guy, trying to play GTA in real life. When he gets caught, he will be thrown in prison and no-one is going to listen to any of his protests again doing that." a man says, who had played GTA before, and was American this time "But I wonder why a British Police Man is here. He belongs in Britian, not America." he finishes. Not noticing Link being a midget stood next to him. Finally they could cross the road and everyone takes years because that is what you do in Crossy Road. For some reason, several people get hit by cars which confused Link who had never been to New York or played Crossy Road before. Suddenly, everyone stops and looks up at the sky because there was Thunder and Lightning, but no rain. People ran to their homes and Link was left alone so he decided to go and find out what was happening, only to find two people yelling at each other. "HOW DARE YOU! THERE IS ONLY ONE GOD, AND THAT IS MY FATHER!" a dude yells, he was actually an Angel but no-one really cared about that right at this moment.  
"YOU LIE, I AM ALSO A GOD! FOR I AM THOR, GOD OF THUNDER! And you are a petty guy who calls himself Raphael the Angel when really, you are just a person who wants to be important but isn't ever going to be inportant!"  
"But I am Raphael the Archangel! And you can't be Thor, for he doesn't exist!"  
"I do exist, you are lying yourself!" Link knew he had to break up this petty fight between Thor and Raphael. He decides  
"Hey, you two! Why don't you have a Dance Off? We will get lots of people to come to watch and they will vote for whoever is best. And the best dancer is the one who is telling the truth!"  
"I like that idea, whatever your name is"  
"I see some sence in that, more than what that dude who is calling himself Thor says"  
"Before you two fight any more, follow me. I have the perfect place for the Dance Off to be!" Link says, a smile on his face.

* * *

Finally, they get to a perfect location. Hundreds of people were there, including Link and the British Police Dude and a few other characters who didn't belong there but no-one really cared about this right now. Iron Man walks up to a podium and says "OK then. So Thor and Raphael are going for a dance off... In this Video Game!" and he points to a Video Game thing with a super-mega-massively-megaly-super-giganticly-huge TV Screen which would show the two what to do and how to dance. The game starts and everyone watches carefuly, not wanting to miss anything that the two do to mess up their perfect dancing streaks. "This is failing Link..."  
"I know! Who could tell that the two were so good at this stupid dancing game!"  
"I have a suggestion!" someone from the massive and huge crowd says suddenly "We can get them to do a proper dance off! Like, on that game in Arcades in which people have to dance on them platform-things which can be quite hard to do if you are rubbish at dancing!"  
"Good idea! OK then! We shall do that idea!"  
"Fine, we shall settle this Dance Off once-and-for-all." Thor says, hating Raphael for being as good at dancing as he was.

Several hours were spent as the two danced on every single song on every single dancing game, and they even did all the songs (and DLC songs) on all the Rockband Games on all the consoles that Rockband was on which annoyed Thor and Raphael even more. Link came to a conclusion finally "I know!" he exclaims "You are both telling the truth partially. So you are really Raphael the Archangel but your God isn't the only one, for Thor is a real God of Thunder who is probably better than you are anyway. By Mr Archangel!" they watch as Raphael pulls an annoyed face as he teleports away, probably not liking the truth that had come out of it. Finally the next band got to go on the Stage, with the real commentator announcing who they were "OK then! This is the band Imagine Dragons, with their music. Dan, Dan, Daniel and that other guy I can't remember the name of will be performing"  
"MY NAME IS BEN! ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING?"  
"No offence Ben but since the rest of us can be called Dan, your name is different and hard to remember. Like... Like how not many people like the Bass Player!" one of the Dan's says to Ben. And then arguments happen which no-one is going to sort out for at least a while. The End of this Chapter. And the other Dan has got popcorn from somewhere as he watches the fight with Daniel who keeps stealing Dan's popcorn so those two start fighting as well and a mega fight happens because of this. Yeah! :D

 **Me: And this is what happens when you get to write stuff and you have no idea what it is that you want to write until you write it. So yeah, I don't know what else to say. I do like the band Imagine Dragons and all the members, so the fight wasn't actually needed but I guess I made it happen because that was the best and most interesting thing I could do to end the Chapter in which New York has Pac Man being chased by Police like in GTA, but the British guy on the car is actually one of my OC's for something :3 BYE GUYS! PLEASE R &R WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE TO!**


	8. The-Doctor-Res-Adrianna-Ender-Snake Show

**Me: And so, the moral of the story is: Don't let Assassin get writers block. The end. ENJOY THIS WEIRD THING WHICH INVOLVES TIME TRAVEL TO SOMEWHERE THOUGH GUYS! I don't know what it is meant to be though so don't ask me. I made half of this up on the spot. :D (Also, R &R to make me write more random crap like this because fun.)**

Snake didn't know how he ended up in the situation that he was in. It just... Happened. He was doing something and hiding in a box like usual, but when he got out of the box he was in some strange thing which had technology that was far to advanced for his Universe, and then there were those two crazy people who had just appeared. He was watching them right now, they were running around the console and pressing random stuff, the male saying that he knew how to work this even though he probably didn't because he was just as crazy as the other. The woman... She looked normal, if running around in full armour with a strange piece of cloth from the waist was normal. And the man had black armour. And both had guns, even though the woman had a sword instead of a third gun. That was more confusing than anything else in the world, and he knew it. The man had proceeded to hide in a box again, hoping that they wouldn't care about him "Hey, it is a box!" the female says and he heard footsteps coming closer and closer until they stopped nearby. Light returned as she now had the box in her hands and was looking at it as if it was something she hadn't seen much before "I wonder what it is made of... Hey, Res. What is this box made from?" Snake looked at the other man _"So, his name is Res then... What is her name then? And why do they go around together anyway?"_ thoughts run through his mind as he watches the female run over to Res with the cardboard box, HIS cardboard box. This made him stand up and stride over "I demand my box back, for it is mine and not yours." he says. The female and Res looks over at Snake, he noticed that Res seemed to have some sort of hood over his helmet, also in the same black colour as his armour was. "I was going to talk to talk to someone but you interupted me... That is rude" Res says and the female gave a small nod, he couldn't see her face but thought _"The female must have had quite a young and excitable face while Res sounded serious and so he must usually have quite a serious face"_ but he didn't say anything and waited for one of the other two to speak first.

"Hiya! I'm Adrianna, a Human Titan Guardian. This is Res, he is a... A Kaled Hunter Guardian I guess. Who are you?"  
 _"So that is her name them... Adrianna. It is quite a nice name yet sounds much like a feminin version of the name Adrian"_ he didn't say anything in a while as he was lost in thought, but then remembered that she wanted to know his name "My name is Snake, if you can't tell then I am a human. What are you two doing here?"  
"Well... After taking over this thing which is called the TARDIS by somehow getting it off the Doctor, which was Res' idea, we decided to travel somewhere. I don't think that Res know how the TARDIS works, and nither do I! We landed somewhere and then your box was in here, and then I took your box after you hid in it again because I am wondering what it is made from."  
"Cardboard"  
"What is Cardboard? Haven't heard of it, maybe I'll ask someone who would know when I get back to Earth. I know someone who might know! Apart from Res that is!"  
"I have had no need for cardboard. Don't ask me anything about it. You should ask someone else if you want any information."  
"Fine then Res, I will ask someone else for information about cardboard. But who should I ask..." the female Guardian seemed to go into thought as she sat down on the chairs which he had only just noticed were there. And then the TARDIS doors opened and a man came in "OK, who are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor, and I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifray. And those two stole my TARDIS again!" he seemed annoyed at the two who called themselves Guardians.  
"I don't know them, I just found myself here and I think they somehow managed to abduct me!" Snake yells which makes Adrianna suddenly look up and say "Wait what, who is here to join the TARDIS party now?"  
"I am!" the Doctor says. Adrianna, Res and Snake look at the Time Lord with serious faces.  
"You just had to do that, didn't you?" a guy with a black outline and no arms says as he was the ASDF Movies guy who says ''I did!' in one of the things where another guy says ''Who parked their car, on my sandwich?'' and then there is an explosion and stuff. But anyways. Back to the Doctor, Snake, Adrianna, Res and the ASDF Movie guy. "WRONG THING!" Adrianna yells at the ASDF Movie guy and she kicks him out of the story because he doesn't belong here, he belongs in the ASDF Movies where he will forever have no name because reasons. The Doctor had no idea what had been happening because of the ASDF Movie guy just appearing and he hadn't even heard of the ASDF Movies but then again, nither have Adrianna, Res and Snake so Adrianna had just guessed that he was in the wrong thing. Little did they know, it was also the right thing. Because the ASDF Movie crew could be here as well, which is why that dude was in the TARDIS just a second ago. The Doctor then says "What are you two doing?" as he watches Adrianna and Res go round the console and pressing buttons and doing stuff "Time Traveling of course! We are seeing how much we can break this and see which crazy world we go to this time!"  
"But I thought that you were going back to your time Adrianna!" Snake says suddenly. The female then shook her head and responds with "Not anymore I'm not! I decided that we should go to a different world instead. Like... One that isn't like what I have been to before!"  
"Like one with that hedgehog called Sonic?" the Time Lord asks  
"Nope, I don't think so at least."  
"What are we talking about?" Res then questions  
"I have no idea right now" Snake responds  
"Oh. OK then" Res says and looks at Adrianna and the Doctor who were glaring at each other for some reasons  
"WE ARE NOT GOING TO THAT STRANGE UNIVERSE! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE A PONY EITHER!" Adrianna practically screams to the Time Lord who was shocked for a second. He then says "What about becoming a cat then?"  
"What are cats?" Adrianna then asks. The three males sighed, this was going to be a long day...

After explaning what multiple things were to the Guardian, she finally says "I think we are going to go through a strange Multi-Universe thing. And maybe make destroy the Space-Time Continum a lickle bit!"  
"Oh." the Doctor says. He was wondering how the heck she even knew what that was.  
"Wait a second... Aren't you meant to be at Hogwarts if you are the Doctor?" Snake then asks  
"That might be a different Regeneration who is at Hogwarts. Which must mean that there are multiple versions of me!"  
"Yeah! Why is Hogwarts so interesting though? It is just a place where you learn how to do magic!" Adrianna says. They knew that someone would get killed the next time they explained stuff to her so they didn't bother to do so. Instead, Storm suddenly appears and says "I feel like something is going to happen, and there will be an explosion in about... Now!" and as soon as the Ghost finishes his sentence, there was an explosion and bright light. Because they were doing the impossible again, they were going to a different Universe and were going to change to look different to how they normally look which would annoy Adrianna slightly.

* * *

 **-THE P.O.V OF ADRIANNA-  
** My head hurt like hell, like it sometimes does when this stuff happens. I had no idea about what happened to us, but I knew that we would be different from the signal of that explosion. Now where was Storm, Res, Snake and the Doctor? They needed to be here and hopefully all were OK, especially Storm who was my Ghost and I needed him to be OK or else I might not be OK. Wait, were we here yet? My eyes suddenly snap open, bringing the roof of the TARDIS into view. I then narrow those eyes as I realize that it looks... Blocky? This made me stand up, I needed to know what was happening and where we where but at least the TARDIS was still here. Someone groaning made my head snap over to where it came from, and I had no idea what had happened to Snake who had deffinately changed. Footsteps make my head turn again as I see the Doctor walking about, and he seemed to be annoyed. "What is it Doctor?" I ask him and he glances over to me.  
"Well, Adrianna. We are certainly in a different Universe. But it is one which is usually a toy one, one which is made from Lego."  
"Sounds fun!"  
"It isn't, but we still can't see your face. You have a helmet on."  
"Good. Now you won't be able to see how annoyed I am with you at the moment."  
"Adrianna... I like your guns. And my ones!" I turned to see Res looking at the Rocket Launcher which he held "I wonder what happens if I shoot it here"  
"I think you should wait until we go outside, and get somewhere where you won't kill everyone five seconds after firing that!" Snake says, he was also watching the Rocket Launcher and seeing just how dangerous it could be. I sigh though, because that was the fun of it "I think that it would be fun! And I guess that An Answeing Chord is a really nice gun here. And my Sword is really epic!" I had the Solar Blade out now, looking at its Epicness for it was probably looking much better in this Lego than how it looked in Real Life. Like... Back in my real Universe where I come from. The doors suddenly get thrown open by Res and we look outside, were we in a city of some kind? "OH COME ON!" The Doctor yells and I look over to him "Yeah? What is it? And why do you need to yell like that?"  
"You have never watched a movie in your life. But I don't care, I'm gonna talk about movies anyway" and so I am forced to listen to the crazy Time Lord talk about some things which were called Movies, but they sounded really strange because I had never really heard of anything like that before. And how did screens get moving pictures on them anyway? And why are movies called movies and not something else? I was bursting with questions which were about to come out until I stop myself and say "Lets look around this city then. Maybe we will find someone interesting to talk to while we are here"

Me and the two others walk around for a while, noticing that everyone who we met acted quite similar and they never seemed to want to stop and talk to us for at least 5 seconds which saddened me. That was until we get to a place where there seems to be a guy who was freaking out or something, that confused me greatly because it seemed like he wasn't from here either. "Hey, are you OK?" I shout as I run over to him. Not the safest thing that I have done but still, it seemed like the right thing to do at that time. I dodge him blasting some of his powers towards me, and grab him on the arm "Hey, Mr, stop firing your powers everywhere. I am confused at this place as well." I say to him in an attempt to calm the strange man down. It seemed to work, as he glances at me "Hey, who are you? State your name and where you are from" I then say with a smile, one which he couldn't see under my helmet.  
"I'm Ender, from The End. Who are you?" Ender seemed like a serious guy  
"I'm Adrianna, a Human Guardian from a Future Earth. That is Res, another Guardian who is actually a Kaled. That is the Doctor, he is a grumpy Time Lord. And that is Snake, he is a human from a different Universe to mine. I don't know much about the Doctor or Snake, but I don't really care too much!" I had pointed to each of the people in turn as I introduced them. The Time Lord seemed to be annoyed at this, and Snake was just himself. An annoying person with a stupid gun who thinks that he is cool when really he is super stupid and annoying.  
"So you aren't from here then?"  
"None of us four are! I am from Earth, Snake is probably from Earth, Res is from somewhere, and the Doctor is from Gallifray! Nice to meet you Ender!" and then I shook his hand, which he probably didn't expect. He just stood there looking like he was shocked and then I drew my hand away quickly "Err... Sorry about that. I guess I get over-excited sometimes..." and I bring my hand up the the back of my head to rub it, with a kind-of nervous look on my face.

* * *

 **-THE P.O.V OF NO PERSON IN PARTICULAR-  
** Ender's hand just hung there in the air as he stared at Adrianna in shock, she was certainly over-excited and he noticed that she usually did stuff without thinking about what it was that she was doing. He eventually shook his head and says "So... If you are a female then why are you in that much armour? And what is that?" he pointed to Storm who had just apeared from no-where. Adrianna then says "I have armour to protect me! Without it, I have a higher chance of dying! And the reason I have the armour is also because it improves some of my powers." she looks towards the little Ghost "This is Storm, my Ghost. Without him, I can't be revived if I get killed. He is there to help me become like an immortal person! Look, try killing me now!" Res, the Doctor and Snake were rather confused at this, wondering why the heck Adrianna had just asked Ender to kill her, and Ender was also confused because no-one had ever asked him to kill them before. And he knew that this might not be the last time either. "OK then..." the non-human says as he launches an attack with made Adrianna fly back into a building, smash through it as well as some other buildings, and then probably and most likely be dead from it "Jesus Christ..." Snake mutters as he had watched Adrianna seem to suddenly vanish in a split second. The Doctor had no idea what he had just seen, and Res had run after Adrianna to see if she was OK. It was silent for a while until they hear a female voice yell "I'M OK!" and Res could be seen pulling someone up out of the ruins of a building. It was Adrianna, and she had just come back to life in-front of the eyes of many random people who had never seen that happen before. "Err..."  
"Holy... How did you do that?" Ender asks as he runs over. The Doctor runs over "The only way I've seen someone come back to life is if they are a Time Lord, who can Regenerate. But you haven't changed one bit! How did you come back to life?"  
"I would really like that technology for stuff I do at my world. It would help me so much" Snake simply states. Res had nothing to say about Adrianna coming back to life after she was clearly affected by this. And then they notice the other people "Oh crap..." Adrianna mutters and then she runs away screaming with Res, Snake, the Doctor and their new companion following closely behind. A whole mob of people was hot on their tail as they ran, hoping to stay alive for more than 5 seconds. That was when Adrianna had an idea "Guys! I have an idea!" she yells to them.  
"Yeah, what is it then?" Snake asks  
"Someone steal a car! And that person should be one that can drive. And the car should be like a pickup truck, which can have people on the back of it. And then someone could sit next to them on the passenger seat and the rest of us can get in the back. The ones in the back should be me along with Ender and Res. Next part of the plan will be said after that"  
"Luckily I know how to drive then!" the Doctor says, and he gets into a pickup truck, which seemed to not need the keys for it. "Why does this car not need its keys?" he asks as he drives it next to Snake, who gets into the passenger seat. The other three get into the back and Adrianna gets out one of her guns. It was green and black. "TIME TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!" she yells as she starts firing it, pelting the people with rapid firing bullets "HA HA! SCREW YOU PEOPLE! FEEL THE WRATH OF RUIN WAKE, THE BEST MACHINE GUN IN THE WORLD!"  
"Is she insane?" Ender asks Res, who shrugs. Res then gets out a different gun which was black, and shoots at the people as well "This is Red Death, a Fusion Rifle. Also the first Weapon that I actually used" he informs Ender who shrugs and decides what to do "How about... I do this?" he eventually says as he fires some sort of attack at the random mob of people who hated them for some reason. Adrianna was still yelling about stuff for no reason what-so-ever, making Ender believe that she was insane, the Doctor was driving rather well for someone like him, but no-one really cared. Eventually, the car parks outside the TARDIS and everyone gets dragged in before the doors shut and they Time Travel away. Ender didn't have any time to ask anyone questions either.

 **Me: Wow. That was long. And the reason is because this wasn't planned out, I just wrote what I felt like writing. And Ender is here! I think that Ender and Snake and Adrianna and Res and the Doctor would be an awesome team, like... They should all be stuck in a world together and then they have to work together with all their powers to work out where they are and how to escape. It would be cool. Maybe I will write a Fanfiction about that... Hmm...**


End file.
